Wolverine
James "Logan" Howlett AKA Wolverine is character in the Marvel Universe and a member of the X-Men. He appears in the 52nd Death Battle, Wolverine VS Raiden. He is voiced by Xander Mobus. History Born in the 1800's, Wolverine's past throughout his 100+ year life has been filled with love, misery, and death. Having been experimented on by the Weapon X program, which coated his bones in adamantium and nearly erased all of his memories, Wolverine has spent years trying to piece it all together. After fighting the Hulk, Wolverine decided to join the X-Men, where he battled for the dream that humans and mutants could co-exist in peace. Death Battle Info Background *Real Name: James Howlett *Age: > 137 years *Height: 5'3"/160 cm *Weight: 300 lbs/136.1 kg *Aliases: Wolverine, Logan, Weapon X, Patch *Member of the X-Men *Founder of the Jean Grey School for Higher Learning Adamantium *Man-made *Creator: Myron MacLain *Inspired by Hercules' Adamantine hammer *Extremely rare *Considered indestructible **Survived blows from Thor & Hulk **Withstood nuclear bombs **Has been manipulated by Magneto Powers & Arsenal *Healing factor *Animal empathy & senses *Superhuman strength & speed *Ablation Armor *Muramasa sword *Berserker Rage *Adamantium Beta laced skeleton *Bone claws **12 inches long **Adamantium coated Feats *Lifted a Great White Shark *Survived battles with Hulk *Healed from near-complete disintegration *Survived an onslaught from Phoenix *Has stabbed Thanos & Gladiator *Has defeated Iron Fist, Shang Chi, Romulus & Captain America *Fought in over 5 large scale wars **WW I, WW II, Vietnam, Cold War, Civil War, etc. Death Battle Quotes *''Fat chance, bub. You're next!'' - Wolverine to Raiden after he tells Logan to get out of his way upon the mutant's take down of a Metal Gear. *''Gotta admit, that hurt.'' - Wolverine healing from a slash from Raiden. *''Nice trick, Voltron. I'm actually more human than you. And that's saying something.'' - Wolverine to Raiden after the cyborg absorbs electrolytes from a Metal Gear. *''No use hidin', bub.'' - Wolverine when Raiden tries sneaking up on him *The'' nose knows.'' - Wolverine after countering Raiden's attempt at a sneak attack *''You're done.'' - Wolverine after slashing at Raiden multiple times *''Well, my bones are covered in the strongest metal around. Does that count?'' - Wolverine to Raiden after he asks Logan if he's a cyborg *''Taste Adamantium!'' - Wolverine slashing at Raiden *''Ouch! Alright Terminator, now you've got me mad!'' - Wolverine entering the Berserker Mode *''Good night, Robocop.'' - Wolverine before almost killing Raiden. Gallery DEM CLAWS.jpg|Wolverine in the X-Men movies portrayed by Hugh Jackman. Trivia * Wolverine is the third member of the X-Men to appear in Death Battle. * He's the third combatant to be voiced by Xander Mobus, the first two being Lion-O and RoboCop. *Wolverine is the third Marvel character to lose a Death Battle, the first two being Captain America and Beast. * Wolverine is the ninth Marvel Comics character to appear in Death Battle. The first eight being Rogue, Thor, Spider-Man, Captain America, Deadpool, Iron Man, Beast, and Doctor Doom. * Wolverine's 3d model is from the Deadpool video game. * According to Death Battle Live, Xander's Wolverine voice was influenced by Cal Dodd's interpretation from the 90s cartoon. Like Deadpool, the fight also had some dialogue from Wolverine's UMVC3 voice actor, Steve Blum. * According to Death Battle Live. Wolverine had been planned to appear since the beginning of Death Battle but Ben and Chad couldn't decide who he should fight until Torrian came to the decision that he should fight Raiden. ** They also brought up that other suggested combatants for Wolverine had been Baraka, Vega, Freddy Krueger, and the Shredder, but unlike Raiden, none of those four would've stood a chance against Wolverine. Category:Combatants Category:Comic Book Combatants Category:Male Category:Disney Characters Category:Season 2 Combatants Category:Marvel Comics Characters Category:Near-Immortal Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Combatants with 3D Models Category:Underdogs Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Combatants with Healing Factors Category:Heroes/Heroines